Try another love
by Himiko Uzumaki
Summary: En ESPAÑOL El CR-5 tiene una muy extraña relación con su capo. Iván aprovecha una misión para acercarse más a Giulio. ¿Qué hará este al respecto? ¿Gian intentará arreglar la situación?. Pasen y Lean. Es un Iván x Giulio


Esta historia esta completamente en español. Basada en el trabajo de Yura-sensei y Tennenouji "Lucky Dog1" . Ni los personajes ni la obra original me pertenecen. Es un trabajo de fans para fans sin fines de lucro o algo de ese estilo. La pareja es de Iván x Giulio. Puede contener: Lenguaje fuerte asi como Lemmon. Es yaoi.

**Try another love**

Capitulo 1.- Engaño directo-indirecto

Desesperante era la situación que tenia Iván en esos momentos. A pesar de que el trabajo era algo sumamente sencillo, simplemente entregar un maletín, lo que hacia la situación insoportable para el chico de cabello azul era su compañero, estaría bien solo o con cualquier otro que no fuese Giulio Di Bondone, mejor conocido como Mad Dog. Obviamente no era miedo lo que sentía, sino pura antipatía. El chico siempre tenía ese rostro tan serio, una mirada de total indiferencia o en algunos casos, de una ira reprimida. A nadie le haría gracia trabajar con un chico así, quizás solo Bernardo podía sentirse confiado en su presencia y en todo caso Luchino no le prestaba demasiada atención. Pero Gian trataba al muchacho con demasiada familiaridad y este se volvía inesperadamente dócil. Repugnante ya que cualquiera podría imaginarse los motivos para tal comportamiento.

Y lo peor era tener el conocimiento de que no solo con Giulio, el rubio dormía ocasionalmente con los otros miembros del CR-5, si, incluido él. Parecía una especie de juego en la que todos participaban siendo consientes del hecho y el rubio parecía más que entretenido de forma que no se decidía a nada.

-…Es la siguiente bodega-dijo el pelimorado indiferente, con la mano en la mejilla reclinado contra la puerta del auto, ambos dentro del mismo aún.

-Ya lo sé-contestó Iván con molestia.

-¿entonces por qué estacionas aquí?

-…porque si algo sale mal, no quiero que destruyan mi auto.

Giulio lo miró un momento, con desprecio para después girar el rostro y suspirar mientras extraía la navaja del bolsillo. La miró un momento antes de pasarle el maletín a Iván.

-¿qué?

-…has la entrega tú.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué yo?

-Porque está lloviendo, y si cometes un error, tu auto estará a salvo y yo podré irme a casa sin mojarme.

Iván lo miró un momento deseando asesinarlo con la mirada, pero si debía hacer apuestas reales, Giulio tenía más probabilidades de sobrevivir a un encuentro entre ambos, y no le hacía gracia en lo absoluto.

Bajó del auto y se encaminó para cumplir con la tarea aun fastidiado por todos los problemas ese día. Sabía por que todo había terminado así. Luchino se había llevado a Gian a dar un paseo y ya que no disponía de mucha gente de confianza, Bernardo tenía que cubrir la falta con los miembros restantes y de menor rango entre los capitanes. Y bueno, era con los dos más problemáticos pero no había más remedio ya que el que solía encargarse de esos asuntos había decidido tener una cita con el rubio favorito de todos…que cabe mencionar es el capo.

Giulio por su parte se estaba aburriendo dentro del auto, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar allí sentado a cubierto de la lluvia tratando de no imaginar lo que estaba haciendo el rubio con el chico de rosáceos cabellos pero era algo bastante complicado realmente, lo sacaba de sus casillas imaginar que la persona que amaba era tocada por otros y que en cuanto se veían sencillamente fingía que nada había pasado, era una rutina dolorosa pero al menos podía estar unos segundos con Gian solo para él…esperando y deseando que el muchacho se decidiera por él… por que le daba un mal sabor de boca el imaginar lo que haría de no ser así.

La lluvia caía cada vez con mayor fuerza y los nubarrones cubrían por completo la luz de la luna haciendo de la noche una sombra sin principio ni final que solo podía ser cortada ligeramente por los faros del vehículo. El pelimorado comenzaba a inquietarse por la tardanza de su compañero y tras pensarlo un momento, tomó un arma de la parte trasera, de las tantas del capitán de menor rango y abrió la puerta del auto para salir del mismo. Tras dar unos pasos escuchó por fin los balazos que anunciaban un mal negocio y corrió hasta el sitio y poco antes de llegar pudo ver al peliazul corriendo cono alma que lleva el diablo, maletín en mano y el arma en la otra.

El joven de cabellos morados no tuvo más remedio que entrar en la batalla de disparos a la vez que corría detrás de Iván que se adentraba entre las bodegas del puerto. Al final Giulio había desechado la pistola comenzando a luchar con su navaja contra los enemigos que lo estaban siguiendo, había perdido de vista a su compañero y no tenía más remedio que buscarlo en cuanto acabara con sus contrincantes, algo que resulto relativamente sencillo pero que le costó un roce de bala en el hombro y que lo golpearan con un tubo metálico en la cabeza y en la espalda. Cuando termino con sus adversarios se dispuso a buscar pelea con los que aún debían buscarlos pero una mano entre las sombras tiró de su bufanda ocultándolo del resto.

Giulio forcejeó un poco y a punto estuvo de degollar a Iván de no ser que este protestó por el maltrato y en general se quejó de la situación.

-…esos malditos, pretendían engañar a Bernardo. Al parecer habían hecho un negocio y este era el pago pero ellos no solo no entregarían la mercancía sino que planeaban matar a quien hiciera la entrega.

-…así que en cuanto te han apuntado con sus armas has armado todo este jaleo… y en lugar de correr al auto e irnos de aquí…me obligas a seguirte y quedarme aquí escondido y mojándome.

-…no suena muy inteligente dicho de esa manera pero…no quiero que le pase nada al auto.

Ambos chicos esperaron hasta que sus perseguidores se marcharon, cansados y mojados tanto como los mismos miembros del CR-5 que comenzaban a padecer el frio del lugar. Una vez decidieron era seguro marcharse se levantaron y encaminaron al auto escurriendo agua y empapados completamente. Iván buscó en el maletero algún trapo o toalla que pudieran poner sobre los asientos y es que no estaba dispuesto a mojarlos. Entro tras advertir a Giulio que si mojaba algo que fuera delicado lo mataría.

El pelimorado no tenía cabeza para pensar en las advertencias de Iván, pensaba solo en el rubio y además, sentía dolor a causa del golpe. Iván conducía lentamente y con las luces apagadas a fin de no ser localizados, solo precaución pero estaba desesperándolos a ambos que no veían la hora de salir de entre los almacenes hasta que, con un par de maldiciones el de cabello azul hizo obvio lo que Giulio había percibido desde hacía un rato. Estaban perdidos.

-Maldita sea… estoy dando vueltas en círculos. ¡Arg!, no veo ni por donde voy… así no saldremos en toda la noche.

-…enciende las luces de una vez, en ese caso.

Giulio se escuchaba irritado pero había algo más en su voz, Iván le echó una mirada y entonces percibió que por un costado del rostro le escurría sangre, algo sorprendido paró el vehículo y se inclino sobre el pelimorado tomándole el rostro para revisar la herida que era escondida por culpa del flequillo de Mad Dog.

-No me toques-gruñó Giulio tomando del brazo a Iván y retirando la mano de su rostro, el de cabello azulado le miró molesto.

-tsk, mira que intento ser amable… discúlpame por no ser tu precioso Gian…

-No menciones a Gian-san…-rugió Giulio molesto tomando de las ropas a Iván y sacudiéndolo un poco con mirada amenazante.

-Todo se resume a eso, como si no lo supiéramos, es enfermiza tu maldita obsesión con alguien que obviamente no te quiere ni un poco…

-cállate…

-Tú, tratándolo como tu precioso tesoro y el acostándose con todos nosotros, debería tenerte enfermo pero finges ignorancia, eres el peor de todos al simular que no sabes nada y mantenerte en tu perfecta ilusión romántica con esa perra.

-…voy a matarte ahora mismo-menciono Giulio con odio pero Iván le miraba desafiándole a hacerlo. El peliazul no podía creerse tanta estupidez por parte de su compañero pero entonces lo notó, el dolor tras toda esa ira, el desconsuelo, la soledad e incluso el miedo que representaba romper esa ilusión, una de las pocas cosas que mantenían al pelimorado un poco cuerdo.

Y también descubrió algo de lo que no se hubiese percatado antes, de alguna forma, Giulio era hermoso, estaba resultando difícil quitarle la vista de encima pero debía hacer algo si no quería morir aunque Iván estuvo seguro que algo iba mal con él desde el momento en que se decidió a abrir la boca de nuevo.

-…podrías estar con él indirectamente-comentó y Giulio se mostró ligeramente confundido con aquello y aligeró el agarre con el que tenia al peliazul.

-no estoy entendiéndote.

-Justo esta mañana lo besé-Giulio lo miró molesto nuevamente pero Iván sonrió con una idea rondándole la cabeza. No pensó en lo que podría pasar después, sencillamente tomó el rostro del muchacho y lo atrajo hacia si besándolo ante la sorpresa inicial del pelimorado que tras quedarse un rato pasmado, soltó al de cabello azul y lo empujó para alejarlo de sí.

-…¿Qué dem…-murmuró Giulio limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Eso es un beso indirecto ¿no? Sencillamente imagina que fue Gian quien te lo dio.

Giulio lo miró con desprecio para girar el rostro y mirar la ventana, Iván no sabía que pensar de todo lo que estaba haciendo pero algo era seguro, el de cabello morado si estaba considerando la idea.

No es que a Giulio le gustase Iván, de hecho, le resultaba por demás insoportable a comparación del resto, pero la idea de sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos lo hacía considerar menos desagradable lo ocurrido momentos antes. Extrañaba a Gian, todo su cuerpo lo hacía, las ansias estaban matándolo lentamente y la pequeña propuesta de Iván de pronto lucia como una salida.

-…ambos, tu y yo, hacemos cosas con ese chico…y los dos lo hemos extrañado recientemente… "Me cuesta admitir eso" Así que no debería ser tan malo si imaginamos que todo esto es como un beso indirecto. - Fue el pequeño comentario de Iván.

Giulio se mostró algo sorprendido al escuchar aquello, no estaba entendiendo del todo a Iván, y tampoco se sentía muy bien, la cabeza le dolía y le daba vueltas ligeramente, estaba calado hasta los huesos de modo que la repentina cercanía del otro muchacho ya no resultaba tan desagradable y mucho menos si imaginaba al rubio en su lugar.

Volvió a ser besado por Iván y esta vez sus lenguas estuvieron presentes en el beso jugueteando la una con la otra pero nuevamente Giulio se mostraba algo renuente y tras un rato su conciencia decidió que no quería participar en aquello. Volvió a alejar al peliazul de su cuerpo y lo miró esta vez algo perturbado. El cretino de Iván comenzaba a disfrutar de todo aquello y más por saberse tan cerca de hacer ceder a su compañero, solo debía cocinar la idea un poco más dentro de la cabeza de este y lo tendría para calmar su propia ansia.

-No seas tan quisquilloso, solo cierra los ojos e imagina que es Gian.

-como si pudiera hacer eso-respondió el pelimorado algo frustrado por la cercanía y tozudez del otro chico que ya lo acorralaba contra el asiento, lo más molesto era que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar en contra de sus pensamientos.

-ten un poco de imaginación-agregó Iván acortando la distancia entre ambos y encasillando al chico para no darle salida alguna, Giulio miró a un costado molesto, no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer y menos ahora que su mente comenzaba a jugarle bromas, pues creía percibir el aroma del rubio y solo eso derribaba todas sus defensas.

El muchacho cerró los ojos al tiempo que Iván volvía a tomarle del rostro para besarle, no se quejó, sencillamente suspiró y se dejó besar abriendo ligeramente los labios para que el otro chico volviese a introducir su lengua.

Las mejillas de Giulio se tornaron rojizas conforme sintió las manos de su compañero recorrerle el cuello y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo cuando accidentalmente sus orejas fueron tocadas, soltó un gemido leve y se encogió ligeramente sobre el asiento. Iván se alejó un momento y sonrió al encontrar un punto flaco en el chico del cual comenzó a aprovecharse pasando su lengua por la zona arrancándole unos cuantos gemidos ahogados por las manos del muchacho.

-esp…Iván…-dijo el muchacho respirando más agitadamente.

-no está bien… tienes que decir "Gian" usa tu imaginación…Giulio.

El pelimorado aun sonrojado suspiró de nuevo y asintió mientras se dejaba manosear por su colega limitándose a cerrar los ojos e imaginar al rubio sobre él, tocándole cariñosamente y respirando cerca de su piel.

El de cabello azul estaba complacido por el comportamiento del otro que se había rendido ya ante su mente y sus sensaciones mostrándose más apacible y hasta algo tímido, una vista bastante agradable de no ser por un pequeño detalle, el pelimorado no se cansaba de murmurar el nombre del rubio y eso alteraba un poco los nervios de Iván.

No conforme con besarlo, Iván ya desvestía a su compañero tocando el frio cuerpo hasta llegar a su pantalón, Giulio se quejaba un poco y se mostraba avergonzado por lo que seguía con los ojos cerrados y girando el rostro, incluso ya con unas cuantas lagrimas en ellos.

-¡No toques allí!-exclamó Giulio al sentir una mano sobre su entrepierna, el otro chico alzó una ceja incrédulo por lo que oía.

-¿Qué no toque? Si ya estás duro…

-No es no… ¿tan difícil es entender eso?-contestó Giulio molesto

-Sí, muy difícil-se burlo Iván comenzando a acariciar esa zona del chico pese a las protestas y el inútil intento de resistencia. Giulio jadeaba aun cuando trataba de evitar que siguieran manoseándolo pero nuevamente su mente le otorgaba engañosas imágenes sobre GianCarlo y aunque se negaba a ser tocado por Iván, no importaba cuanto tratara de empujarlo, estaba perdiendo contra todas las sensaciones y su compañero estaba encantado de observar una faceta hasta ahora desconocida para él del pelimorado.

Una corriente estremeció el cuerpo de Giulio al tiempo que se corría a causa de Iván, se sentía culpable de estar con otra persona que no fuera Gian pero a su vez, esperaba que de alguna forma, si el rubio se enteraba del incidente, tomara una decisión definitiva y deseaba ser él el elegido.

Iván miraba su mano mojada a causa de Giulio y al chico que tenía su vista en la ventana, con las mejillas encendidas y unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, no podía decirse que era todo, el peliazul no dejaría que terminara allí sin que al menos hubiese podido desahogarse un poco.

-el asiento trasero…-dijo después de un rato mientras se quitaba la camisa, Giulio alzó la vista y le miró sin saber que decir realmente, se estaba mareando por culpa del ambiente cerrado del vehículo, la humedad por culpa del clima lluvioso y la extraña atmosfera que suele reinar durante el sexo.

Iba a protestar pero no tenía nada bueno que decir, lo ocurrido recientemente revelaba que al menos su cuerpo había disfrutado del trato otorgado por Iván de modo que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho quedaba acallada en ese momento. Giulio aún miraba la ventana con el torso desnudo y los pantalones desabrochados, pensaba en muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas para el corto momento que pasó en el lapso en que dejó de mirar la ventana y pasó a ver al de cabellera azul.

-Todo…es como un beso indirecto ¿cierto?-fue lo que dijo mirando a su compañero que de inmediato comprendió todo lo encerrado detrás de aquella frase. Giulio comprendía perfectamente que aquello no era como tocarse a si mismo e imaginar al muchacho, era absurdo hacerlo cuando te toca otro, aquello era una infidelidad hacia sus sentimientos por Gian y también significaba que estaba aceptando a otra persona cerca de sí mismo, quizás lo más correcto era decir que aquello formaba parte de una pequeña venganza sazonada con algo de culpa.

-…cierto- consintió Iván pensando en que sería mejor, si decírselo al rubio en su cara inmediatamente o guardarlo para la mejor oportunidad, porque con solo echar una mirada se daba cuenta que el pelimorado consentía cualquier decisión con respecto a lo que ocurriera en el auto.

Giulio se traslado a la parte trasera sentándose en un rincón mientras Iván se desabrochaba el pantalón y se deshacía del mismo. Miró un momento a su acompañante antes de tomarle de la pierna y tirar de él hasta acomodarlo a lo largo del asiento, el chico le miró algo sorprendido mientras era desnudado. Su rostro se tornaba rojo mientras se cubría un poco, algo intimidado por la actitud de Iván así como por esa extraña sonrisa que el chico tenía en el rostro.

-Giulio, entiendes que en este momento tú eres 'Gian' para mi ¿verdad? Así que debes saber lo que voy a hacer.

El muchacho abrió los ojos un momento deteniendo al peliazul que se disponía a entrar sin mayor delicadeza, el movimiento alertó al otro que resopló ante la mirada de confusión y nerviosismo del mayor. Acercó dos dedos a la boca de Giulio y el muchacho entreabrió los labios para permitir la entrada de los dedos y salivarlos lo suficiente para que no resultara dolorosa la preparación de su ano antes de la penetración.

Iván llevó un primer dedo a la entrada del muchacho y tras acariciarla un momento por todo su contorno y causar estremecimientos en su pareja momentánea, introdujo el dedo arrancándole un quejido a Giulio cuyo cuerpo se sacudió levemente a causa de la incómoda intromisión.

-…hiiiii….espe…ra esto due…le-se quejó el muchacho con lagrimones en los ojos, Iván lo miraba fijamente pero ignorando completamente el dolor del muchacho comenzó a mover el dedo que tenia dentro de él de manera rápida y de improvisto y sin contemplaciones introdujo dos más de golpe logrando que Giulio se arqueara un poco y buscara cerrar las piernas, cosa que el peliazul no le permitió queriendo torturarlo un poco más con movimientos bruscos y rápidos.

El conjunto de sensaciones dolorosas conformaron un factor de excitación que permitió que el miembro de Giulio entrara en erección nuevamente. Su entrada era atacada por los dedos de Iván y su pene completamente desatendido ardía en deseos de ser acariciado un poco.

-ahhh…No más….ahh….no más…ahhhh-decía el muchacho con las lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

-…tienes razón, debo pasar a lo siguiente, no creo que Gian fuera capaz de torturarte tanto, así que seré bueno y te daré lo que esperas.

Iván acercó su pene en la entrada del muchacho y se lo clavó de una sola estocada arrancando un grito ahogado a Giulio cuyo cuerpo se arqueaba completamente y temblaba, sus manos buscaban asirse con fuerza del asiento y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

El peliazul comenzó a moverse algo lento en principio por lo estrecho que era su pareja que lloriqueaba y murmuraba de forma casi inaudible el nombre del rubio. Le dolía, era obvio, pero Giulio no estaba parando aquello de modo que estaba bien continuar a su propio ritmo.

Iván usaba cada vez más fuerza y Giulio buscaba reprimir sus gritos mordiéndose los labios, la sensación dentro de él era de desgarre, estaba rompiéndose pero precisamente por ello estaba bien, puesto que si el peliazul fuera amable, Mad dog no podría manejar la culpa que hubiera sentido. Que doliera no era malo, lo estaba excitando, y de esa manera el engaño le resultaba menos intolerable, pues aquello solo era sexo, no 'hacer el amor'.

El de cabello azul sentía que se corría de un momento a otro, pues ver al pelimorado en llanto mirándose tan lindo y frágil era algo que lo ponía como no hubiese creído. Estaba caliente dentro y tan estrecho que dolía un poco el vaivén pero no por eso iba a detenerse. Giulio estiró los brazos y atrajo el cuerpo de su pareja contra el suyo buscando sentirle cerca, de combinar su calor con el ajeno, sintiendo la compañía que en aquellos momentos eclipsaba un poco la tristeza que sentía por saber a su amado con otro.

"Ahora puedo perdonarte de corazón, Gian-san… ya que yo también estoy traicionándote, al menos por esta noche" fue lo que cruzó por su mente en cuanto sintió el tibio esperma de Iván dentro suyo y que provocó su venida sobre ambos cuerpos.

Giulio estaba casi dormido recostado en el asiento trasero e Iván se vestía tranquilamente viendo al sol levantarse ligeramente dando fin a la noche con un amanecer frio. Las ropas de ambos aun estaban húmedas fue lo que constató el pelimorado cuando se incorporó, profundamente dolorido, a vestirse. Con dificultad se arrastró hasta la puerta una vez se hubo vestido y salió para alcanzar a Iván que miraba con interés el maletín de Bernardo con una curiosidad que podría resultar peligrosa.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-preguntó Giulio tranquilamente avanzando con dificultad hasta la parte delantera del coche donde Iván tanteaba el contenido de la valija.

-Me da curiosidad por saber cuánto dinero hay aquí dentro, era un negocio grande después de todo.

El pelimorado se encogió de hombros mientras Iván quitaba el seguro y un chasquido extraño tuvo lugar en el objeto que desató la atención de ambos chicos. Giulio tomó el maletín y acercó el oído al creer percibir un sonido proveniente del mismo, se quedo un rato escuchándolo.

-…esta… haciendo tic tac-fue lo que dijo antes de que Iván se pusiera blanco cual fantasma y manoteara alarmado empujando al mayor y arrebatándole el maletín aprovechando su cercanía a la orilla de la bahía para arrojarlo directo al mar del cual provino una fuerte explosión que volvió a mojarlos enteros.

-…ese bastardo de Bernardo-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Iván mirando el agua que volvía a serenarse tras la explosión.

_Más tarde…_

Gian se encontraba sentado cómodamente en medio del largo sillón mientras veía a los otros dos miembros del CR-5 discutir, no había entendido muy bien de que iba el asunto, lo cierto es que Bernardo no tenía noticias sobre el negocio que iban a cerrar Giulio e Iván y comenzaba preocuparse, Luchino hacia una que otra mueca no llegando a comprender el por qué de tal preocupación.

-Son Giulio e Iván… es Giulio, dudo que vaya a pasarle algo.

-Te olvidas del maletín…-respondió Bernardo y Luchino chistó la lengua y asintió con la cabeza, el rubio apenas iba a incorporarse cuando escuchan que azotan las puertas de la entrada.

Giulio pasó por la sala tan rápido como el dolor le permitió, cabizbajo, empapado de pies a cabeza y cojeando ligeramente, Gian lo llamó un par de veces mientras el pelimorado pasaba de largo más apenas escuchar la voz de su amado uke, Giulio salió casi despavorido hacia las escaleras, cualquiera juraría que estaba avergonzado.

Iván entraba más fresco y despreocupado, aunque igualmente mojado, en cuanto vio al de cabello verde le saltó una vena de la frente y le gritó ni bien entró en la estancia.

-Hijo de…. Era una maldita bomba, no podías decirlo antes, ¡joder!

-oh… era una bomba… ¿hiciste la entrega?-comentó Bernardo con una débil sonrisa como si le causara gracia el estado del peliazul.

-…tu maletín esta en el fondo de la bahía…-respondió este con cierta maldad en su voz y ganas de fastidiar al de cabellos verdes.

-Iván… eres un idiota-fue lo que respondió Luchino.

-¿Me dices eso después de que nosotros hacíamos tu trabajo? Estoy empapado hasta los huesos y fastidiado con todo esto…

-¿qué le pasó a Giulio?-preguntó el rubio, Iván se giró a verlo, el mayor le miraba con cierta curiosidad, quizás preocupado por la extraña manera de caminar del de morados cabellos, podía decirlo en su cara, que había tenido sexo con el joven y logrando colocar a Mad Dog en la posición de uke, cosa que obviamente Gian no había conseguido a la fecha, se moría de ganas por decirle que había desvirgado al chico y lo había visto de una forma en la que el rubio jamás lo vería pero se lo calló, ya habría ocasión de decirlo, sencillamente sonrió ampliamente.

-…no fue nada… ha sido una noche entretenida pero estoy cansado… me retiro.

-No me digas que…-comenzó Luchino mirando a Bernardo que lucía igualmente consternado.

-por como caminaba Giulio… no hay duda de eso…

-¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Díganme… -Protesto Gian sin comprender las miradas entre Bernardo y Luchino.


End file.
